Relive the Past
by Joi Mugenno
Summary: AU, B/V, mainly CC/G There's a large diamond stolen by mysterious theives. Bulma and Goku are up to solve it! There's a connection between the theft, and the mysterious siblings, Vegeta and Chi Chi. Is it bad? Better summary inside.
1. Relive the Past Chapter II Ex Boyfriend

Hi! I started another story! It's called Relive the Past. Here are some things you might want to know-  
1. Bulma's last name will be Son, and Chi Chi's last name will be Vegeta. And no, Vegeta's full name is not Vegeta Vegeta.  
2. Here are the ages-  
Vegeta-26  
Bulma-25  
Goku-20  
Chi Chi-19  
3. This is a B/V and a CC/G. No other couples will appear, unless otherwise stated. But they'll be minor, and probably last only for a chapter.  
Summary:  
Bulma and Goku Son are siblings who dedicate their lives to catching criminals.  
Vegeta and Chi Chi are siblings who steal.  
They crossed paths. Chi Chi and Goku are falling for each other, and Bulma and Vegeta are falling for each other too. But when questions are answered, hearts will be broken.  
  
Relive the Past  
by Joi Mugenno  
  
Chapter 1: Stolen Diamonds  
It was pitch black. All around was dark as the midnight sky, and quiet as the mysterious night. Two figures quietly make their way to an exhibit, eager to get their hands on the exspensive shiny rock, also known as A Diamond.(Yes stupid name, but I couldn't think up a good name. Help anyone?)  
  
The small slender figure looked around and then leaned over to A Diamond. The figure then started to float above A Diamond. The thief slowly outstretched his/her hand slwoly to the large shiny rock. She slwoly grabbed it and gently and slowly lifted it up. She looked at the gem with pride as she landed on her feet.  
  
The figure then looked at the other figure, who was more bulkier, and probably more muscled. They both nodded, and quietly, yet nimbly ran off in the night.  
***  
"GOKU, GOKU, GOKU!!!!" Bulma, a small attractive blue haired genius, exclaimed. "SOMEONE STOLE A DIAMOND!!!!"  
  
Goku, a tall strong cute yet dense fighter, sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes. He then looked at Bulma, who was jumping all over the place, waving a newspaper around frantically. "So? People steal diamonds all the time."  
  
Bulma rolled up the newspaper and wacked Goku on the head. "Baka," she hissed, "It's A Diamond! You know, the big large thing that reminded you of a disco ball?"  
  
Goku rubbed the spot where Bulma wacked him. "Oh," he said,"*that* diamond."  
  
Bulma sighed in defeat. Goku wasn't very bright, but he made her work easier. He'd had some kind of dumb luck of finding clues when he doesn't mean it. He also had the ability to get people out of trouble. Not to mention that he's a powerful fighter...   
  
She turned back to Goku and asked a dumb question, "Are you hungry Goku?" Why is it a dumb question? Because eh should of known without asking him!!  
  
"Yeah!!" Goku cheered. He raced his bathroom to get ready for breakfast. Bulma giggled, and went to the kitchen to prepare their first meal of the day.  
  
As she enter the kitchen, she found a rolled up white sheet with a rubber band around it. She ripped off the rubber band and opened up the sheet. On it, is siad in big bold letters,  
  
'Miss Bulma and Mister Goku Son,  
I'm here to inform you to decline the mission that would be offered to you in the near future. If you refuse to decline the mission, prepare the worst.  
Sign,  
Anonymous'  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes sightly at the message. What mission? She looked at the print. It was not Goku's handwriting. He writes in print, he had a hard time with cursive. It looked a bit too elegant, too.  
  
"Bulma?" Goku's voice interupted Bulma's train of thought.  
  
"Hai?" She asked, her cerulean eyes never coming off of the sheet.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, peering over her shoulder to see the letter. He slowly read the message. He looked Bulma's cerulean eyes as if waiting for an answer.  
  
Without looking up, Bulma answered, "I don't know who wrote it. But whoever it is, knows what our boss wants us to do in the future. It might be a criminal who does not want to be caught."  
  
Catching the drift, Goku nodded. "I get it. She we follow Mr. Anonymous' orders? Or choose ourselves?"  
  
"Choose ourselves," Bulma answered, "Maybe if we accept the next mission offered to us, we'll see who sent this letter. But for now," Bulma said, rolling up the letter, "We keep it until next time and look for anyone suspicious."  
  
"You can say that again," Goku muttered. Bulma had the tendency to find almost everyone suspicious. It was funny at fisrt, then it got old.  
  
"Shut up!" Bulma snapped, smacking Goku with the rolled up letter. "This is serious buisness Goku. We can't be joking around!!"  
***  
It was the crack of dawn, and Chi Chi blinked her eyes sleepily. She rolled over and shut the blinds on her window. She then layed back down and covered herself in her soft white blankets. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but something furry touched nose. She groaned and rolled over. "Knock it off."  
  
"Meow." came the reply.  
  
"Knock it off, Daisy!" Chi Chi snapped, pulling the covers over her head.  
  
"Meow." a black kitten said again, trying to get under the covers. She suceeded, and started licking Chi Chi's nose.  
  
"Knock it off!" Chi Chi demanded. "I'll give you some food then!" She tossed the covers off, and walked into the kitchen to find Vegeta stting their looking at the newspaper with amused expression. "What is it?"  
  
Vegeta handed her the newspaper. Chi Chi read outloud, "A Diamond was stolen the night before, beleived to be stolen by the mysterious robber who committed several thefts, from jewelery, to cash. It is recomended that you hide all of your valuables in a safe place." Chi Chi smirked, so they thought it was one thief, eh?  
  
"They also think the thief is male, and that it's immpossible that it's a female because we left no clues when we stole that diamond." Vegeta said, as if he was reading Chi Chi's mind.  
  
Chi Chi snorted. "I know they're that stupid. Just don't rub it in, K?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged and devoured his breakfast before heading outside to train. CHi Chi rolled her eyes and went on to make her something to eat.  
***  
Bulma walked out of the building happily. She got a new case to work with Goku. She was happy and excited. Well, she was happy until a reporter came up to her. She hated reporters.  
  
"So, Miss Bulma, how easy do you think this case may be?" a short blonde reporter asked excitedly.  
  
"I actually think that this may be a challenge." Bulma answered truthfully. "So far he don't have clues, not even finger prints, or their scent. The security cameras were broken and out during the time of the robbery too."  
  
"What about the security guards?" the reporter asked curiously, scribbling everything down.  
  
"They had sleeping powder in their food, and they let out some sleeping gas before they took the diamond." Bulma answered. She pulled out a small black ball. "This is the ball used to store the gas. There was no fingerprints on it, which made the search even more diffcult." She smiled. She then spotted something at the corner of her eyes. A short guy with wild hair. She turned to the reporter again. "Anything else?"  
  
The reporter shook her head.  
  
"Cool! Thanks! Bye!" Bulma yalled as she ran over the area around where the guy stood, but trying not look like she was running up to him. Lucky for her, he was stadning near a machine shop as if he was waiting for someone.  
  
Bulma ran into the store and bumped into someone. She fell backwards and landed on her rear. She stood up, rubbing her bottom in pain and looked to see a raven hair girl on the floor, picking up all kinds of things, like screws, scredrivers, ect.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Bulma exclaimed, bending down to help pick up the mess on the floor. "Here let me help!"  
  
The raven haired girl smile gratefully. "Thanks, but it's my fault, I hadn't seen you coming!"  
  
Bulma shook her head. "No it's my fault, I hadn't watched where I was going. I insist."  
  
The raven haired protested, "Neigher have I!"  
  
Bulma grinned. She liked her attitude. "Fine, it's both of our faults. Happy now?" She said, handing the girl the last stool of wire on the floor.  
  
The stranger nodded. "Sure, both of our faults." They shook hands on it.  
  
"Dammit, Shitsu, hurry up!!" a low voice growled from behind both of the girls. Bulma jumped, but the raven haired girl remained calm.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm coming! YOu don't have to be so grouchy!" the girl snapped, turning around. Bulma followed suit, and saw the short guy she saw earlier. "Once I pay for the things, we can then go!"  
  
"Fine, just hurry up!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
The girl nodded and turned to Bulma. "Don't mind him," she said, "he's always like that."  
  
"Shitsu, I heard that!" he snapped.  
  
Bulma giggled. "It's okay. I'm used to it, half my clients are as bad as him. By the way, we were never properly introduced. My name is Bulma Son!" Bulma said happily, extending her arm.  
  
"I'm Chi Chi Vegeta." the girl introduced, shifting the bag onto one arm so she can accept Bulma's hand. "And by the way, that's my brother Vegeta."  
  
"Is his name Vegeta Vegeta, or something?" Bulma had heard names where their first name is the same as their family name. She used to think it was funny at first, but with all the clients with names like that, it became dull and boring.  
  
Chi Chi shook her head. "No, dunno what his first name is. We just call him Vegeta. Who knows, it just might be."  
  
"What about your parents?" Bulma asked, "Do they know?"  
  
Chi Chi glared at Bulma. "Why would you like to know?" she snapped.  
  
Bulma was taken back by shock. She seemed like such a sweet little girl, but all of a sudden she snapped when she asked her about her parents. SHe compared Chi Chi to some other people she knew. The only reason some people snap at her when she asked about their parents is because of loosing their parents in a painful way. The reason came to her in a flash.  
  
"I'm sorry," Bulma whispered, "I didn't know that was a sensitive question. You know, about your parents."  
  
Chi Chi sighed and looked down. "It's okay. I shouldn't have snapped. You didn't know. Just please don't ever ask or mention about my parents."  
  
Bulma smiled weakly, and nodded. "Sure, I lost my parents when I was young, too. You don't have to feel alone." Bulma said softly, placing a hand on Chi Chi's shoulder. "Okay?"  
  
Chi Chi nodded. She looked up at Bulma. "So who raised you?"  
  
"Well, after my parents died when I was 10, my younger brother was 5, we were taken in by our uncle. He was murdered too, about the same time I could live on my own, so I kind of taken him in. We live together now, and work at the same place." Bulma explained. "We lived together on our own for about seven years, and worked together for about 2 years, which makes me 25, and my brother is 20." She gave Chi CHi a questioning look. "What about you?"  
  
"Oh, when my parents died when I was 4, and Vegeta about 11, our cousin took us in. But she was murdered a year later. We were taken in by our grandparents who were also murdered about a year later. After our aunt took us in and died a year later, no one dared to take me and Vegeta in. So we were sent to diffrent people, frieds, very distant family members who know none of the previous news, and they all died. We were tossed out in the streets. We could barely keep us full and warm. Vegeta was about 15, and could barely get a job. He found one about three months later, and it kept us going for a while." Chi Chi explained, with fury in her voice. She then looked at Bulma sweetly. "I'm 19, and Vegeta's 26, by the way."  
  
"I didn't know you went through all that." Bulma murmured.  
  
"It's okay." Chi Chi shrugged. "What's the past is the past. We shouldn't be living in it, or reliving it."  
  
Bulma nodded. "True."  
  
The front door swung open, and Vegeta sppeared in it. "Shitsu, hurry up!!!!!" he shouted.  
  
"Sure, Veggie-kun." Chi Chi shrugged, walking up to the cashier. "I'm almost ready." When Vegeta disappeared, Chi Chi whispered, "Poor salesmen. Vegeta always scared costumers away."  
  
Bulma giggled. "Hey, you wanna meet my brother?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Sure!" Chi Chi answered, agreeing on it. "I have to pay for this first, and drop it off at my apartment."  
  
Bulma nodded. "Hey, how about I pay for it, you know, for making you drop the contents?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. There's quite alot of expensive things in here." Chi Chi said. She then added in a loud voice, "IT WAS MY FAULT!!!"  
  
Ignoring Chi Chi's shout out, replied, "Oh, that's okay. I can afford it easily." Bulma then added with a raised eyebrow, "Do you even know who I am??"  
  
Chi Chi shook her head.  
  
"Why the popular and rich, Bulma Son!" Bulma said. "Have you ever heard of me before today???"  
  
Chi CHi shook her head again.  
  
Bulma squealed happily. "Well about time!" she exclaimed. "Just my luck!!" Bulma took out her purse. "Now I'm going to pay for it, and that's final!"  
  
Chi Chi watched with shock as her new blue haired friend danced around in joy, and handed the cashier the cash. This might be better than she thought.  
  
To be continued.......  
  
Hi! You actually made it this far?? I'm so happy!!  
  
Please review and tell what you think!  
  
Joi Mugenno 


	2. Relive the Past Chapter I Stolen Diamond...

Hi! Thanks for reading!! I'm so happy! I got a review in one day!! Just like my other story, End of the World! Yeah!   
  
I'm sooooooo sorry this is late!!!! Alot of things have been happening, and school isn't no help. Sorry!!  
  
Also, I know Yamcha isn't really that much of a horrible person, but the problem between Bulma and Yamcha will be some use later in the story.  
  
Anyways, please enjoy!  
  
Ages:  
Vegeta-26  
Bulma-25  
Goku-20  
Chi Chi-19  
  
Relive the Past  
by Joi Mugenno  
  
Chapter 2: Ex-Boyfriends  
Vegeta leaned against the wall, next to the machine shop. He knew what they were discussing in there, not that it matter to him. His only hope was that Chi Chi didn't let anything slip.  
  
There was a ringing sound as the front door was opened. Bulma and Chi Chi walked out happily chatting about something he probably didn't wanted to know.  
  
Chi Chi turned from the conversation she had with Bulma and looked Vegeta. "Vegeta, I'm ready to go!" she happily stated. "And we have a visitor over!"  
  
"About time," Vegeta muttered under his breath.  
  
Vegeta walked ahead of the girls, and he was walking pretty fast. Within minutes he was out of sight.  
  
"YOur brother is rude," Bulma stated when he was out of sight. "And kinda of cute...."  
  
"Oh, you'll get used to him," Chi Chi said, shrugging. "It's typical behavior. He spends most of his free time training. So you'll probably won't see him much."  
  
"Sure," Bulma murmured.  
***  
Vegeta pulled things out of shelves and dressers and stuffed the into a box. He look everywhere to find stuff that'll make them look suspicious.  
  
Vegeta tossed the last of the thief costumes into the box, and shut it closed. He taped it together. he went up to the attic and shoved into a corner, behind all kinds of boxes. He jumped out of the attic, and shut the entrance closed.  
  
By the time he was finished, he heard the front door open and closed, and the chatting of the girls. He wiped the dust off his jacket and headed fo his room to change so he can train.  
  
He silently passed the giggling girls, rolling his eyes in annoyance. This'll take some getting use to.....  
***  
"Nice place Miss Chi Chi," Bulma said, looking around the nicely furnished living room. "And so clean...."  
  
Chi Chi shrug. "I dust and vacuum once a day out of boredom. I don't have much friends, and training gets boring after a while...."  
  
"You train?" Bulma asked, looking at Chi Chi curiously. Chi Chi nodded. Bulma squealed, "Cool! I know a little bit of Martial Arts. My brother also trains."  
  
"Cool, can't wait to meat him!" Chi Chi said excitedly. "Just let me put this stuff away...."  
***  
Goku fliped through the channels on the TV. He was bored out of his mind. There was nothing good on TV now, he was hungry but couldn't eat. He didn't feel like burning down the kitchen right now. THere was training, but he wanted to try something new. He looked at the bookshelve looking for something good to read that he could understand. There was tons of science books, books about machines, and some hollow books where Bulma put screws and candy in. There was tons of comic books, but he read them a billion times. He looked through the movies. He already seen them enough as it is.   
  
He could always go and explore Bulma's lab. His blue haired sister forbid his to enter her lab, but he always entered anyways, for various of reasons.  
  
From his lying position, he heard the doorbell rang. Goku went up to the door and opened it to see his sister's ex-boyfriend, Yamcha.  
  
"What do you want Yamcha?" Goku asked sleepily.  
  
"Is Bulma here?" Yamcha asked nervously, looking around.  
  
That caught Goku's attention. A few days after the break-up, Bulma would occasionly throw things for no reason, and start screaming about how much a jerk Yamcha was. He wasn't too fond of Ymacha afterwards. "No, why?"  
  
"Well, you see, this about a misunderstanding that's all." Yamcha answered, sounding disappointed.  
  
"Five months after the break-up, you want to discuss it *now*!?!?!?" Goku asked, confused. He didn't understand alot of things, but this didn't help either.  
  
"Yeah, I hope Bulma cooled down." Yamcha aswered. "Do you think she'll still try and kill me?"  
  
Goku shook his head. He understood now. Bulma had a short-tempered, and didn't like to be called names, insulted, forced, cheated on, and ignored. It usually takes her awhile, but she usually calms down. "Why don't you come in? Bulma won't be back for awhile."  
  
Yamcha nodded dumbly, and followed Goku into the house. He seated himself on a blue armchair, while Goku took a seat across of him in another armchair by the fireplace. There was a long period of silence.  
  
"So, Goku....ummm....where's a....Bulma?" Yamcha asked nervously, trying to break the silence inbetween them.  
  
"She went to go find out about a new job." Goku answered, shrugging. "She should be home soon, unless she planned to go shopping afterwards."  
  
"Cool." Yamcha replied, leaning back into the chair. There was a long period of silence, until the opening of a door and shouting came.  
  
"GOKU!!!! I'M HOME!!!" Yamcha could hear Bulma's voice scream at the front door. He could hear giggling afterwards, which made Yamcha nervous. Had Bulma forgotten about him and moved on? "AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND HOME!!!" Bulma shouted again.  
  
Goku lept from his chair as he ran to the front door. He skidded to a stop when he reached the front door, to see not only his older sister, but also a lovely brunette standing around talking. Bulma stopped talking to the stranger and looked at Goku with a big grin.  
  
"GOKU!! I want you to meet my new friend, Chi Chi!" Bulma introduced. "Chi Chi, this Goku, my younger brother."  
  
"Hi," Chi Chi said shyly, extending an arm towards Goku. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Goku gave her a goofy grin and and accepted her hand. "Mhm. Nice to meat you too!"  
  
Chi Chi looked down, her cheeks were a light pink color.  
  
Bulma looked from Goku, to Chi Chi and shrugged. She wasn't expecting this, but she didn't mind. She might even play her favorite game of all time, Match-Maker. She didn't know why, she just loved the game.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"Huh?" Bulma turned her head to see her ex-boyfriend, Yamcha. She had the sudden urge to strangle him. "Yamcha." she muttered darkly.  
  
"Bulma, I need to speak with you." Yamcha said quietly. He looked over at Chi Chi (but he didn't know that) who was glaring at him. "ANd you are?"  
  
Chi Chi continued to glare holes into Yamcha, as Bulma spoke up, "None of you buissness, you asshole."  
  
Yamcha looked at CHi Chi for another minute, then said, "Chi Chi....?" He smirked. "I didn't expect to see you here."  
  
Chi Chi muttered things under her breathe, trying to fight the urge to kill Yamcha.   
  
Bulma blinked. They knew each other? Even if they did, she wanted to get the talk over with Yamcha and get him out of there as quickly as possible. "Yeah, whatever. Anyways, Yamcha, if you want to talk get it over with!"  
  
"Bulma.....I like to talk with you alone." Yamcha said quietly.  
  
Bulma sighed. She looked at Goku who nodded.  
  
"Come on, Chi Chi, I think they want to be alone, at least Yamcha." Goku said gently, placing a hand on Chi Chi's shoulder.  
  
Chi Chi nodded, and followed Goku outside.  
  
Bulma turned her attention to Yamcha. "What do you want *now*!?" she snapped.  
  
"Bulma," Yamcha started, "You know what happened five months ago, at the dance, it wasn't what you thought it was."  
  
"Like I care, Yamcha! Just go away!" Bulma barked.  
  
"I swear I wasn't cheating on you!" Yamcha shouted. "Let me explain!!" Bulma just stood there, glaring at him. He took this as a cue to start talking. "You see, the blonde whore, Didina, she just walked up to and...uh...kissed me!!"  
  
Bulma shook her head. "Sure she did." With that she headed to the sliding glass door. "YOu can go now Yamcha." When he didn't budge, Bulma repeated in a louder voice, "YOU CAN GO NOW!!!"  
  
Yamcha hung his head in defeat, as he sadly walked off. Bulma grinned, although she did feel a bit guilty.  
***  
CHi Chi smiled softly to herself as she closed her eyes and leaned back into a tree trunk. She was happily humming to herself to chase the silence away.  
  
Her heard a soft thump before her. She opened her eyes to see Goku sitting before her, smiling happily. She frowned, did he always smile?  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Goku asked, spotting the frown.  
  
Chi Chi shook her head and grinned. "No, everything's fine and dandy." She paused, and closed her eyes. "It's lovely out, isn't it?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Mhm." Goku answered. He looked at the ground. "Lovely...." The first image to reach his mind was Chi Chi. 'Damn,' he thought, hitting himself on the forehead with his palm, 'I gotta stop thinking of her.' He looked at Chi Chi, who was currently reading a book, and grinned. 'It won't hurt to think of her for a few more minutes.'  
  
"CHI CHI!!! GOKU!!!" The shout broke Goku's train of thought, while Chi Chi simply looked up from her book.  
  
Bulma came running in. She stopped right in front of GOku and Chi Chi, her hands on her knees, panting. "Why do I have to have such a large yard?" she asked herself outloud.  
  
"Dunno, why?" Goku asked curiously. He always wondered why they had such a large yard when they hardly did anything with it.  
  
Bulma shrugged. "I have no clue either." She turned around and looked around the large yard. "We can host parties, cermonies, and even have our weddings here too!!"  
  
Goku frowned. "Why didn't we do that before?"  
  
"I have no clue." Bulma answered. She turned to face Chi Chi. "Sorry for the distractions," she apologized, "It was unexpected."  
  
"It's okay." Chi Chi said. "No need to worry."  
***  
The next few hours was spent talking, Goku was asleep on the couch. It was close to dinner time, and Chi Chi left.  
  
The brunette entered her house, and was surprised to see Vegeta at the kitchen table, reading a letter. She got over her suprise and sat down at the table across from him. She took a few envelopes and started tearing them open. They were filled with bills and junkmail.  
  
"Vegeta, what's the letter you're reading?" Chi Chi asked curiously. It wasn't often Vegeta spend his time reading letters.  
  
Vegeta looked up from the letter. "I think I found out about the cycle of deaths in our family."  
  
Chi Chi jumped up from her seat, leaning over the table. "WHO!?!?!?!?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Frieza."  
  
To be continued.......  
  
Here's the end of chapter 2!! Is it good so far? Bad? Horrible? TELL ME, PLEASE!!!!  
  
Please review and tell what you think!  
  
Joi Mugenno 


	3. Relive the Past Chapter III The Freezer

Here's chapter 3. This isn't a really good chapter, I could probably do better. But I think I left you guys waiting long enough, for those who are reading.  
  
Sorry it's late! School and homework weren't helping me finish this chapter. I also felt a bit lazy to write. Sorry. My fault.  
  
Anyways, please enjoy!  
  
Ages:  
Vegeta-26  
Bulma-25  
Goku-20  
Chi Chi-19  
  
Relive the Past  
by Joi Mugenno  
  
Chapter 3: The Freezer  
Chi Chi typed rapidly away on the computer. It was a day after since Vegeta mentioned of the tyrant named after a freezer, and she was trying to find valuable information about him.  
  
She slumped back into the chair, annoyed. She had been searching for hours, and even attempted to hack computers to find information about Frieza, but didn't suceeded. She was annoyed, beyond annoyed.  
  
"Any luck?" came Vegeta's voice from the doorway. He walked into the room and leaned against a wall.  
  
"No." Chi Chi sighed in defeat. "Nothing. The police files didn't have anything about him."  
  
"Doesn't surprise me. He's been gone for what? Thirty years?"  
  
Chi Chi frowned. "True. We could always steal them, or maybe I could get the info by asking Bulma, but I'll have to be closer to her, well close enough that she could trust me..."  
  
"Both."  
  
Both Chi Chi and Vegeta turned their heads to see someone at the doorway.  
***  
Bulma and Goku were going through boxes of capsules, looking for a folder with all the criminals from about 3 decades ago. So far, Bulma and Goku had no luck what so ever.  
  
"What did the capusle look like?" Goku asked as he opened another box full of capsules.  
  
"If I remembered, we wouldn't have to look for it the hard way!" Bulma snapped. She shoved all the capsules she checked into a box, and pushed the box away so she could check another box. "But I think the label was blue, and had a b on it."  
  
"This is going to take all day," Goku whined, "I'm hungry. Can we take a break from looking?"  
  
"Wait....I think I got it.....YES!!" Bulma cheered, waving a blue folder around in the air. "Now we can get something to eat, Goku."  
  
"Yeah!" Goku cheered, running down the stairs to the attic and into the kitchen.  
  
Bulma grinned and shook her head. "Hold your horses, Goku!"  
***  
Chi Chi and Vegeta glared at the figure at the door. The person however, didn't seem to notice, as he strolled into the room.  
  
"What do you want?" Vegeta growled, falling into a fighting stance.  
  
"Orders from a boss of mine. I'm supposed to make sure you complete your mission of getting rid of Frieza." the figure, who is Tien, said.  
  
"What are you doing here? What orders?" Chi Chi demanded, getting up from her seat in front of the computer. "And how would you know?  
  
"My boss wants Frieza dead." Tien answered nonchalantly. "He knows you two have a deep grudge against Frieza, and he wants you two to finish him off. He also stated you have a month to get rid of him."  
  
"Why the hell should we listen to him???" Vegeta snapped, clearly annoyed.  
  
"He said he won't turn you guys in." Tien answered. "He knows who committed the theft yesterday. He also doesn't like Frieza as well, and hope you two get rid of him."  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" Chi Chi snapped, making Tien come out of his nonchalant adittude, and Vegeta startled. "I AM NOT TAKING ORDERS TO WHOEVER SENT YOU HERE, UNLESS I HAVE A GOOD REASON TO!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO HE IS!!!!"  
  
"If you're interested, come by over to his office at 9 o'clock tonight. " Tien said, handing the fuming Chi Chi a card. "Until then..." He walked off without another word.  
  
Once he was out of sight, Chi Chi turned to Vegeta. "Should we go?"  
  
"We might want to go, and we might not want to go." Vegeta said, leaning against a wall. "Your choice."  
  
"Well I can't decide!" CHi Chi snapped. "We can flip a coin though..."  
  
"We let a stupid coin decide possibly our fate??" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Why not? It'll be by luck."  
  
"Flip the coin."  
  
"WHAT?? YOU AGREED??"  
  
"What's so startling about that?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
"Just flip the damn coin."  
  
"Fine, fine. Heads we'll go, tails we don't." Chi Chi flipped the coin. It landed on heads. Chi Chi looked up at Vegeta from her sitting position. "We go."  
***  
Bulma flipped though pages and pages of information, none having the right info that she wanted. Bulma sighed as she placed a highliter beside the folder and stacks of paper.  
  
"Any luck?" Goku asked, entering the dining room where Bulma was working.  
  
"No. I read from somewhere that Frieza was a murderer once, before he disappeared. It also states it in these papers, but not who his victims were." Bulma answered.  
  
"Freezer?" Goku asked, blinking.  
  
"Not Freezer, Free-zuh." Bulma corrected. "But I never thought of it. Hehe...Frieza's named after a freezer..."  
  
"Why are you working on that? I thought you were working on the other case." Goku said.  
  
"I am. Boss said there was murder, and he thinks it was the work of Frieza. Don't know how though. I mean, why should he appear after his disappearnce a few decades ago?" Bulma answered. "Boss wanted me to work on it, so here I am. He asked me to gether all the names of the people he and his gang killed, to see if there's a pettern on which people he killed. But I'm guessing they're the people he doesn't like. It's usually the case."  
  
"But if Frieza is back, don't you think he would have done a more worse crime? I thought you said he disappeared five decades ago without a trace, and came back, and wiped out half the city's population." Goku asked.  
  
"So you do listen...anyways, that's why people are offering hundreds of thousands of dollars for him being caught." Bulma stated. "Not only did he wipe out half the city's popluation, but he hijacked planes, and totally destroyed the place. Took them ten years to rebuild. However, this might not be Frieza, but some other guy out for revenge on somebody."  
  
"Maybe he's taking it out easy for us. You know, start a commotion, then ruin our lives completely." Goku suggested.  
  
"So you do have a brain!!" Bulma teased. "Anyways, this could be Cell or Babidi for all we know."  
***  
Vegeta was walking along the sidewalk, on the borders of the city. He looked at the card in his hand.  
  
"Keep walking east of Butter Street until you see a big brown old beaten up no good shack, about two stories high, with broken windows. It also has half of a door." Vegeta read outloud for the tenth time that night. He looked up at the sign that was labeled *Butter Street*. "Well, at least they're descriptive." he thought, as he headed east, which was right out of the city.  
  
He walked for a fwe miles, until he could see something in the distance. Light. He smirked and started to jog to the light source. Once he was about ten feet away from the building, he looked ahead to see an old building that matched the description of from the card. Next to the building was a lamppost that was currently on.  
  
He shoved the door open slowly, so the door wouldn't be so loud. He silently entered the room before pulling out a flashlight from his pocket and turning it on.  
  
He waved his flashlight around until the light hit a sign next to the bannister. He stopped there and went closer to the sign. On it, in big red bold letters were the words, *Password is ABCD..*. Under it was a big red arrow that pointed to the staircase that led to what Vegeta thought was a basement. He shrugged and went down the stairs.  
  
The closer to the bottom of the staircase he got, the more sounds he could hear. Like murmuring, very soft music, laughing, ect. He opened the door at the bottom of the staircase, to find another brown door down a few feet. Muttering under his breath, he shut the door behind him and open the other brown door and saw something that shocked him.  
***  
Chi Chi angrily threw a vase at the wall. She was pissed. Ever since she woke up from the blow Vegeta gave her so she would stay at the apartment, she had been throwing things around.  
  
Chi Chi's cat, Daisy, however, was sleeping on the couch. The feline was used to Chi Chi screaming and throwing things around and beating on people, it wasn't anything new.  
  
Chi Chi sighed and took a seat next to the cat. She sighed, and reached under the couch and retreived a book covered in velvet. She opened the book.  
***  
Bulma lightly tapped her pencil on the desk as she read through a bunch of papers. She was bored. She wasn't allowed into the museum until the next day. She really wanted to take a look at it, hoping that she would spot something he she hadn't spot before.  
  
Earlier she had a discussion about Frieza with Goku. He was, as usual, confused. She left it at that.  
  
Bulma leaned back in her chair and sighed. She dropped her pencil on the desk and grabbed her coat. She walked out of the lab ovnly to see Goku and Chi Chi talking. Chi Chi's cheeks were a light pink color, but Goku didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Hey, Chi Chi, what are you doing here?" Bulma asked closing the door to her lab.  
  
"I just thought I could come by and visit." Chi Chi answered.  
  
"Great! I was bored in there. I was gonna go and fetch you anyways. I guess I don't have to!" Bulma said cheerfully. "So, what are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Nothing much." Chi Chi answered. "You know, a little about our families, favorite moments, you know, that stuff."  
  
"Oh, okay!" Bulma said cheerfully. She took a seat next to Chi Chi. "Did I interupt any of you guys when I cam in?" she asked, looking at both Chi Chi and Goku.  
  
"She said that Vegeta and Yamcha got into a food fight one time!" Goku said, grinning like always.  
  
"Ooh, really???" Bulma squealed leaning foward to Chi Chi. "I wanna hear!"  
  
"Okay." Chi Chi answered with a grin. "It happened about 15 years ago, when Vegeta was eleven and Yamcha was fifteen. Yamcha was bragging about winning one of the Tenkaichi Bodoukai, several years back. Well, the bragging was annyoing Vegeta, so he snapped at Yamcha to shut up before he ripped his head off. Yamcha didn't think Vegeta could rip his head off, so he three something, I think it was a bowl of pudding. Thus started the food fight. Vegeta was considered the winner since he only had pudding on his shirt. Yamcha was covered head to toe with food."  
  
"YOur brother Vegeta is annoying." Bulma stated.  
***  
Vegeta was well aware that he was standing there with his mouth wide open in shock, but he didn't do anything to straighten himself out.  
  
This was the last place Vegeta expected to see the club/bar-like place. Everyone was eighter dancing, laughing, or talking, except for one stranger, who was wrapped in a black cloak sitting on a table on a far corner by himself. The stranger lifted his face hidden by his hood. He turned to Vegeta's direction and motioned him to come over.  
  
Vegeta, somehow hesitant, walked over to the table. "What?" he demanded.  
  
"Follow me." came a feminine voice. The figure, who Vegeta assumed was a girl, got up and walked into a door. Vegeta followed, not letting his guard down.  
  
Once they were in the room, the figure shut the the door closed and turned on the lights.   
  
Vegeta looked around his surroundings. It was quite a large room. It was filled with barrels and shelves of wine bottles.  
  
The figure took her hood off to reveal a head full of curly blonde hair. "I'm sure you're wondering what you're doing here?"  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Yeah. But what about them?" Vegeta asked pointing to the door. "Don't the people out there find it odd that you're running around with a cloak and a hood on?"  
  
The stranger thought for a minute, then shook her head. "Nah. People do that all the time. I'll bet you money that there's someone out their that has a cloak on and looking supicious."  
  
Vegeta opened the door a crack and looked out. Yep, the blonde was right. Over an empty table, across the room from the blonde's table, there was a figure with a cloak on. Vegeta shut the door and glared at the blonde with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Anyways, my name's Launch, and I'm here to discuss with you about the disappearance of Frieza."  
  
To be continued.......  
  
Here's the end of the third chapter. It's not very good, isn't it?  
  
Anyhow, please review and tell what you think!  
  
Joi Mugenno 


End file.
